4th February 2015
Synopsis Cindy makes a recovery, whilst The Gloved Hand Killer claims their second victim - Will. Meanwhile, Esther moves in with Grace and Trevor, whilst Darren offers Maxine a job at Daz Cabs. Plot Doctors and nurses rush to Cindy. A police officer has to stop Dirk from going for Will. Nico is horrified when she walks into Will's hospital room. He mouths "I will kill you" to her and looks pleased at what he's done to Cindy. Doris and Robbie have a run in, to Phoebe and Holly's amusement. Robbie stops her from answering a call from Dirk. Frankie is furious with Esther for continuing to take Grace and Trevor's side. She is also annoyed when Darren won't visit Jack with her. Maxine offers to help Darren at the cab office. Nico blames herself and Dirk tries to reassure her that Cindy will be fine. Grace and Trevor argue about Esther moving in. D.S. Masters interviews Will but doesn't believe his story that he was having flashbacks. Maxine freaks out about how dirty the cab office is. Cindy regains consciousness. Charles informs Dirk that Will wants to see him. Doris tells Holly and Phoebe that they want the quiet guys, not one like Robbie. Dirk furiously confronts Will. Trevor takes Robbie's money but Robbie tells him to forget the job. Robbie threatens to tell Grace about his set-up. Holly gets the text from Dirk informing her that Cindy has been hospitalised. Will accidentally admins to purposefully attacking Cindy, and tells the police that Nico pushed him off the roof. Maxine gets stressed out during working as a receptionist. Patrick walks in and asks her if the conditions are suitable for Minnie. Dylan warns Esther about Trevor's list of demands. Patrick manages to calm down Minnie. Darren snaps at Maxine about the mess and her mess-ups. Will lies about when Nico pushed him off the roof. Dirk and Charles try to shut him up. Patrick talks Darren into giving Maxine a second chance, as he didn't properly show her how to do the job. Trevor is annoyed when Grace accepts Esther's list of demands. Darren offers Maxine the job at Daz Cabs. Maxine thanks Patrick for sticking up for her. Darren also offers Maxine a room at the boarding house. Holly tries to go into Will's room and tells him that she wishes he died after falling off the roof. They are watched by an unknown figure. Frankie phones Esther to apologise but sees her with Grace and angrily hangs up. The unknown figure enters Will's room and gives him an injection. Cindy comforts Holly, who tells her that "he can't hurt anyone now". Dirk walks into Will's room as he goes into cardiac arrest. He goes to push the emergency button but decides to leave him to die. Will dies as Dirk watches from outside. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Nico Blake - Persephone Swales-Dawson *Patrick Blake - Jeremy Sheffield *Esther Bloom - Jazmine Franks *Kim Butterfield - Daisy Wood-Davis *Lindsey Butterfield - Sophie Austin *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Holly Cunningham - Amanda Clapham *Dylan Jenkins - James Fletcher *Tegan Lomax - Jessica Ellis *Celine McQueen - Sarah George *Phoebe McQueen - Mandip Gill *Maxine Minniver - Nikki Sanderson *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Frankie Osborne - Helen Pearson *Robbie Roscoe - Charlie Wernham *Trevor Royle - Greg Wood *Doctor Charles S'Avage - Andrew Greenough *Dirk Savage - David Kennedy *Will Savage - James Atherton Guest cast *D.S. Masters - Rachel Logan *Doris - Alice Barry Music Notes *Final appearance of Will Savage. Quotes Dylan Jenkins: "What's happening?" Trevor Royle: "We're getting a live-in lesbian!" (about Esther Bloom moving in) ---- Esther Bloom: "And to protect the baby, I can't do any heavy lifting, which means no cooking, cleaning or washing." Dylan Jenkins: "I'll get pregnant if that's the deal." Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2015 episodes Category:2015